<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Mornings and Silent Adoration by Shitbrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590078">Golden Mornings and Silent Adoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitbrix/pseuds/Shitbrix'>Shitbrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort OCs BDSM Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, Morning Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitbrix/pseuds/Shitbrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedar gets more than they bargained for when they sleepily seek out relief for a morning ~problem~</p><p>OR<br/>Kinky sex in my favourite tranquil morning setting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfort OCs BDSM Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Mornings and Silent Adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is deceptively fluffy.</p><p>This is my first BDSM scene I've ever written and it was supposed to be lighter than this but it stars my comfort OCs so they took on a life of their own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft sounds of birds filtered through layers of dark warm fog as Lainey was slowly roused from her sleep. A comforting and familiar warmth along her front grounded her as she was reluctantly pulled from sleep by some unknown force of wakefulness.</p><p>One by one she slowly picked up on the pieces of the world around her, the daylight that lay warm across her face; her still-closed eyes facing the window on the far wall. She could hear the faint movements of branches rattling together in the morning breeze and tuned her focus into the steady rise and fall of Cedar's chest against her.</p><p>It was this that prompted Lainey to open her eyes to the hazy, golden rays of light that filtered in through the window; painting patterns in warmth and mystical beauty across the room's floorboards scattered with abandoned clothing and stacks of forgotten books and paperwork. Lainey moved her gaze downward to her partner, their face nestled securely in the very centre of her torso. Cedar's expression was entirely relaxed, the golden light of the morning shone through the slightly unruly strands of their bleached curly hair. It created impossible golden sparkles and an intense golden glow that surrounded Cedar's head in an ethereal halo.</p><p>At the sight of her perfect partner Lainey's breath stuttered and a lump caught in her throat, Cedar was wrapped in one of their incredibly oversized jumpers, drowning out their lithe frame and prominent features. One arm was reached out to Lainey's hip where Cedar's hand was loosely tangled in the soft cotton of Lainey's shirt. Cedar's right arm bent in front of them, taking up the almost negligible space between Lainey's front and their face. The sleeve of the jumper crept all the way up their arm; allowing only their fingertips to peek out in front of their nose.</p><p>Cedar could never understand how perfect they were to Lainey, but she tried to convey it nonetheless - every chance that she could. Cedar was eternally a blinding ray of light in Lainey's life, a blazing fire that sustained her; that without she would plunge into an old familiar world of darkness.</p><p>Peeking ever so slightly out from behind the collar of Cedar's hoodie was a newly bloomed love bite, the subtle reds and purples standing out starkly against the pale white of Cedar's neck and collarbones. Lainey lifted her arm from where it laid securely over Cedar's body - grasping their waist close to her - and brought it up to Cedar's shoulder. She pulled back the large collar of the hoodie over their shoulderblade; exposing more of Cedar's milky skin and displaying another mark. This one was a darker purple blended into a deep red and adorned with faint imprints of Lainey's teeth where they had temporarily marred the skin.</p><p>Smiling fondly to herself, Lainey returned her hand to Cedar's waist and pulled them even closer to her; only stopping when their navel sat flush against Lainey's hipbones. The adjustment encouraged a small murmur from Cedar and they nestled their face into the fabric of Lainey's shirt somewhat subconsciously. With Cedar beginning to stir Lainey ran her hand up and down along Cedar's side and over their back, pressing kisses into their soft hair. Cedar's hand clenched and relaxed at an unhurried pace at Lainey's hip and small murmurs escaped from where Cedar's mouth was muffled against her shirt.</p><p>In their hazy half wakefulness, Cedar's hips pressed forward toward Lainey and they pushed down onto Lainey's leg that had slotted between theirs at some point in the night.</p><p>Lainey chuckled and moved her left arm from where it cradled her own head on the pillow down to Cedar's unoccupied right hip. She shifted her leg slightly farther out and pressed it upwards into her partner's crotch. Cedar sighed into Lainey's chest as her thigh made contact with the slightly coarse material of Cedar's lacy underwear.</p><p>Looking at Cedar's face pressed into her, Lainey saw that they hadn't properly awoken yet; still suspended somewhere between sleep and the waking world. They probably still weren't fully aware of their actions. </p><p>Lainey tightened her grip on both sides of her partner and when Cedar's hips made a more deliberate push downward she held them steady on her thigh. The pressure woke Cedar up fully with a gasp, Lainey watched their brown eyelashes brush against her chest as they opened their eyes. Realising where they were Cedar looked down at where they sat astride Lainey's leg and parted their lips further; their pink tongue darting out to their bottom lip. After a few moments of hushed breathing Cedar turned their head back up to bury their face into Lainey's chest once more, closing their eyes and letting out a muffled groan.</p><p>Lainey waited patiently, allowing her partner to fully settle into the waking world. Her patience paid off when Cedar turned their face upward meeting her gaze with slightly parted lips and lust blown eyes. A pretty pink blush crept across their cheeks and nose and they pulled their bottom lip into their mouth, biting on it lightly. Once again, the sight of Cedar at her side sent a tremor of adoration up Lainey's spine and welled into a lump in her throat.</p><p>Lainey communicated this to Cedar with a light chuckle as she looked over their features. Then with sure hands, she pushed Cedar's hips into her leg and guided their movements to grind against the firm muscle of her thigh. The movement punched a whimper from Cedar's chest, their hand gripped into Lainey's shirt where it had previously been lying idle in front of their face, and they let their eyes fall closed.</p><p>Lainey tutted down at her partner, "eyes open, darling." She spoke up for the first time since waking. Cedar's eyes fluttered back open at the command, eager to please.</p><p>With a contented hum, Lainey once again moved their hips with her hands, controlling Cedar's every movement. They whimpered beautifully in response and arched their back into Lainey's body, using their hands to pull themself closer. Cedar released their bottom lip from their teeth in favour of softly panting while their gaze continued to be fixed on Lainey.</p><p>"Please..." They murmured through a panted breath, barely audible among the soft noises of the morning and their own breathing.</p><p>Lainey smiled devilishly, moving her face closer to where Cedar's laid on the sheets. "Please what, baby?" She whispered inches from their parted lips, tracing her eyes along their flushed cheeks. In time with her words, she forced Cedar's hips into a particularly bold grind.</p><p>They whined and their eyes fluttered but never closed, fighting the urge in favour of following Lainey's instruction. "Please, kiss me."</p><p>Cedar didn't move forward at the request, rather waited patiently, keeping their head still as Lainey teased them with a few moments of silence and inaction. Then she surged forward, capturing Cedar's lips in a kiss too fiery and passionate for their soft, morning-lit setting.</p><p>Lainey led the kiss, possessively pulling Cedar's bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue along it and teasing it with her teeth. Cedar moaned into her mouth as Lainey continued to move them against her thigh, feeling dampness through their panties.</p><p>When Cedar gladly opened their mouth for Lainey's tongue, they complemented every movement as Lainey claimed their mouth and tongue for her own.</p><p>They only broke apart when they need to breathe became too strong to ignore. Lainey surveyed her partner's face as she doubled down on the grinding movements against her leg; their blush had deepened further and their perfect lips were kiss-swollen and glistening. One look into their eyes confirmed that Cedar was a little out of it, somewhere between the real world and floating; brain still muddled with the remnants of sleep.</p><p>Lainey relished in the absolute control she had over Cedar as she moved them smoothly against her leg, at a pace that was barely more than teasing. They were damp where they were beginning to leak through their underwear. Cedar could do nothing but quietly whimper and gasp in her arms; their hands clenching tight to Lainey and their eyes still focused on Lainey's face; they were holding on to Lainey's instructions as a guide as they were slowly overridden with a haze of teasing pleasure and willing surrender.</p><p>Sliding her left hand from under Cedar's hipbone, Lainey reached down behind Cedar and grasped their elbow. She pulled their arm behind them, forcing them to release their grip on her shirt. On instinct, Cedar's right arm snaked out from underneath them to join it in Lainey's grasp. In a practised move she pressed their wrists into their lower back and forced their arms further upwards; no doubt creating an uncomfortable and all-consuming stretch through the muscles up their arms. Cedar whimpered softly at the movement which then morphed into a loud groan as she rolled their crotch over her thigh once more.</p><p>Cedar was like putty in Lainey's arms, yielding to each push and reacting with intoxicating whimpers and groans. Lainey moved to Cedar's neck and slowly nipped along the soft skin she found there. She placed gentle kisses and tiny nips in a line down their throat as they unravelled in her arms.</p><p>"ngh... thank you Miss". Cedar pushed the words from their chest in response to the warm breath and attention being lavished across their neck, combined with the ongoing stimulation between their legs. Lainey chuckled in response as she continued her path, focusing extra attention on each little sweet spot that she had entirely mapped out in her head. When she reached their shoulder she pushed their hips down hard onto her thigh, squeezing where she held them with intent to bruise. She pushed their arms slightly higher up their back and bit down hard onto the skin of their shoulder.</p><p>Cedar moaned loudly at that, arching into Lainey while still trying to push down where they sat astride Lainey's thigh. They whimpered as Lainey licked the bite and blew air over it. Cedar continued to make small whimpers and keening noises as Lainey continued to work them over. Her movements were no longer maddeningly teasing; instead, they were steadily building the tight feeling in Cedar's core as they leaked arousal onto Lainey's strong thigh.</p><p>"Please, please Miss, oh please" they stuttered out between their loud gasps and litany of moans and whimpers.</p><p>With a grin, Lainey brought her mouth to the shell of Cedar's ear. "Please what, darling? I can't help you if I don't know what you want." She murmured the response quietly before biting down on their earlobe, causing another moan and shiver to run through their body.</p><p>Cedar groaned in her embrace as they surely approached their breaking point. "Please, ahh, please Miss can I come?"</p><p>Lainey laughed against their ear and traced its intricate detail with her tongue before uttering a single "no".</p><p>She straightened back up as Cedar groaned loudly to the denial.</p><p>"Please Miss, please please please." they were growing more desperate by the second, rutting against Lainey in time with her hands' guidance.</p><p>Lainey watched the show with a smug grin across her face. "You wanted to wake me up and use my leg, you started this and now you're trying to finish it before I've had my fun" she tutted at Cedar as they groaned and whimpered in her arms, "hardly seems fair to me, be a good darling and listen to me."</p><p>With that Lainey tapped twice where she held Cedar's wrists; instructing them to keep them there as she let go to replace her grip on their hips. With both hands now securely against their hips, she abruptly stopped the grinding movements and held Cedar firmly still; completely removing all of the stimulation and leaving them teetering on the edge of their release.</p><p>Cedar groaned loudly and whimpered, allowing their eyes to squeeze tightly shut.</p><p>"Were you going to come without my permission pet?" Lainey's voice was firm, containing considerably less teasing undertones.</p><p>Cedar's eyes snapped open and looked up at her, "Wha- no Miss, n-"</p><p>"And I thought I told you to keep those lovely eyes open, hmm?" Cedar shuddered in her arms but said nothing, "and here I just wanted a nice morning, but instead you test my patience."</p><p>Cedar whimpered at Lainey's tone, "no please, Miss, I'll be good. I'll be good for you."</p><p>"Too late for that I'm afraid, my pet." </p><p>At that, Lainey rolled both of them over in one smooth motion so that Cedar's back was pressed to the mattress and she was straddled across their stomach above them. Roughly she pulled their arms from where they were pinned beneath them, she pulled their left one above their head where they automatically threaded their wrist through the leather strap that was permanently fixed to their headboard and grasped it tightly. With a hum of confirmation, she moved to place her own hand across their throat and moved Cedar's unoccupied right hand to rest over her own.</p><p>She leaned down to Cedar's ear and nipped at the earlobe before whispering to them. "Colour?"</p><p>It took Cedar a moment to properly comprehend the question through the fog in their brain. "Green" they breathed in response.</p><p>Above them, Lainey sat back up and began to squeeze at the sides of Cedar's throat carefully. "Good," she said and rolled her hips once. Cedar moaned softly at the onslaught of sensation and tugged once on the bed's restraints. Lainey shifted backwards while ensuring her hand stayed snugly around Cedar' throat. Cedar's legs fell open smoothly to allow her to kneel between them. With her free hand, she lifted the hem of Cedars hoodie where it laid halfway down their thighs and pushed it roughly up to expose their midriff and their black lace panties that stood out against their pale skin. </p><p>She harshly grabbed onto Cedars small waist and then dragged her hand down across their stomach, running her blunt nails down to their thigh. Careful to ensure she wouldn't rip them Lainey pulled the panties down and off with a little assistance from Cedar lifting their hips. Applying more pressure to Cedar's throat and eliciting a small whimper from them, Lainey began to trail her nails lightly along Cedar's thighs and abdomen, focusing on teasing along the sensitive skin of their inner thighs but all the time avoiding where they wanted to be touched so desperately. She watched Cedar unravel above her at every movement she made. After slowly drawing light pink lines all across their front she raised her hand and brought it down onto their thigh. </p><p>Cedar shouted out at the hit and the sharp noise that sounded out through the small bedroom, then followed with a whimper as Lainey tightened her grip. She ran her hand in soft soothing circles over the mark before striking again on their other thigh, creating matching handprints. She bit the skin of the blossoming mark before raising her hand once more and striking on the inside of Cedar's thigh, triggering a loud yelp from her partner followed by a low groan. As she soothed the hit she moved back up to Cedars face to quietly ask "Still good?".</p><p>Cedar couldn't verbally respond to the check-in but opened their eyes to meet Lainey's gaze and nodded. Lainey pressed a kiss to their parted lips but moved away before Cedar could reciprocate the movements. She spanked the inside of Cedar's other thigh, then leaned down to bite at the meat of the other. She rained down three more hits in quick succession across the tops of their thighs, and then looked up to Cedar to see them panting heavily and blinking slowly up at the roof.</p><p>With her knees, she pushed Cedar's legs further apart and ran her hand along the reddening skin of their thighs before slowly inching closer to Cedar's wet core. Lainey loosened her grip on their throat while she trailed two fingers through Cedar's wet folds teasing around their entrance and deliberately refraining from moving any higher. When Cedar moaned softly Lainey took it as her cue to tighten her grip again and forced a gasp from her partner above her. She watched Cedar's face for any sign of distress as they hadn't discussed pushing them this deep; especially after they both had just woken up.</p><p>With perfect movements, Lainey continued to tease around Cedars entrance before finally pushing two fingers into their tight, wet heat. She paused her actions with her two fingers buried, in order to breathe through a sudden overwhelming wave of arousal that had coursed through her at the action. Once she had herself under control again she began to move her fingers in and out slowly while lightly placing pressure up into Cedar's frontal wall. When she curled both fingers upward Cedar moaned loud and croaky and writhed on the mattress beneath her. The reaction prompted her to check back in on Cedar's facial expressions but didn't pause in her movements. Instead, she continued to hit that perfect spot inside her partner and make them cry out in garbled syllables and breathy moans. When she curled her palm up to contact with their clit Cedar jerked against her and tugged on the restraint above their head. Lainey continued to circle it with sure motions and watched Cedar come fully undone.</p><p>"Have you been good for me darling?" Lainey leaned forward and whispered against their lips. Cedar attempted to nod as much as they could with Lainey's grip around their neck and the fog in their own brain.</p><p>Lainey squeezed harder at their throat one final time, as she sped up finger's movements. She whispered against Cedar's parted lips; "come now for me, baby."</p><p>At her instruction, she released all of her grip on Cedar's throat and watched them tip their head and arch upward at an impossible angle into Lainey. They shivered and shook throughout their climax, moaning a loudly and gasping for breath as Lainey continued to move her fingers inside them; watching with complete awe and adoration as their face reflected bliss and surrender. As she slowed her movements she leant forward and attached her mouth to an unmarked spot along their throat, biting into it hard. </p><p>Cedar gasped and whimpered and sighed as Lainey carefully pulled her fingers from them and detached her teeth; soothing the sting with kisses and soft noises. She had to reach up and release Cedar's hand from the leather loop herself before pulling their jumper off over their head and laying down beside them ,pulling them close; cradling them protectively. </p><p>"Well done baby, you're so perfect for me," she whispered gentle affirmations into their hair as she pressed kisses into it. "So good for me darling, always so good. You just rest now honey". She could feel their breathing even out against her skin as they moved willingly and boneless into her embrace.</p><p>Lainey could feel the muscles in her forearms aching as well as her own arousal still throbbing hotly in her core. Before she had rolled them both over she had planned to make Cedar earn their climax by making Lainey come but her partner's perfect submission had ran away with her. They would have to talk about the morning, and Lainey would have to monitor Cedar closely as they were likely to drop from going deep into subspace while having just woken up. </p><p>She laid with Cedar for a long time, much longer than necessary but she got caught up in running her fingers through their hair and pressing kisses to their brow. But eventually, she pulled herself from the bed and retrieved a bowl from their bedside to fill with warm water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm am forever looking for ways to improve so I love feedback and critique.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>